


Mirror

by MoiraShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: Dean and Anna's thoughts after their night on the Impala.





	Mirror

_Show me how to fight for now_  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy.  
Coming back into you once I figured it out  
You were here all along  
It's like you're my mirror.  
 **Mirrors-Justin Timberlake**

Dean stared at the ceiling of his impala, his breathing returning to normal and a small smile of admiration spread across his face as he looked down.

Beneath his chest, Anna rested, her face buried on it, and a hand around his biceps where the mark of when he had been lifted from perdition was, and he lifted a hand, caressing her red, sweaty hair tenderly.

He wasn't much on cuddling after sex, but there was something different about Anna, her look, her smile, and the fact that she understood him, what made him want to protect her and hold her in his arms, even knowing that she was a fallen angel and could take care of herself.

"Dean?" She murmured, her lips brushing his bare chest in a way that touched him as she said his name and then she lifted her face so she could stare at the hunter, her eyes glittering. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Um, but only for a few minutes, and it's normal, after everything we did a few minutes ago." Dean told her winking and she laughed, her cheeks flushed and she lifted her free hand, touching his chin, his lips and his cheek delicately.

"Dean!"

The night had been perfect for her, she had never imagined how good it could be, but she knew it had been because of Dean, he had made her reach paradise with his tender but passionate touch.

She had met and been saved by him only a few days ago, but she felt she was falling in love with him, and in spite of her fear of not knowing what to expect when she regained her grace, she knew that in Dean's arms she would be ok.

"You look beautiful all flushed." He admitted, taking her hand and interlacing with his and the other lowered to her bare waist, feeling her skin and bringing her up and then kissing her lips.

Anna responded to the kiss, feeling Dean's hand on her waist rise to her back, pulling her hair aside so he could caress it and then she saw the dark sky, staring from the window for a moment.

"You are afraid?" Dean murmured, pulling his lips away a little and watching the bright green eyes.

"A little, for not knowing what will happen to me, to you..." Anna admitted, but then gave him a small smile. "But a large part of me trusts you."

"Anna..." Dean felt a little afraid of failing her, but he would do his best to keep the other angels away from her, fighting as always. "Don't be afraid, we'll be together to face them."

Anna felt her heart warm and opened a beautiful smile that Dean couldn't resist, sitting down and bringing the young woman into his lap, one hand at her waist and the other on her nape, kissing her with passion.

Anna parted her lips to Dean, giving way for his tongue and deepening the kiss. One of Anna's hands squeezing his shoulder found his hand in her hair and interlaced with his, lifting them and pressing them against the window of the car, feeling him tighten his hand around her waist, his thumb caressing her belly.

Anna opened her eyes as they kissed, seeing the reflex of their clasped hands and their bodies on the glass and smiled inside, at the perfection of the moment.

Dean noticed, interrupting the kiss to breathe and touched his forehead to hers, smiling too, looking slightly to the side and seeing their hands entwined and pressed against the glass and how well they fit together and asked:

"Are you happy?"

"I am, Dean thanks to you." And Dean said before they kissed again:

"I feel the same, Anna..."


End file.
